A Wintery Day in Independence City
A Wintery Day in Independence City is an uncoming episode of Kyyle's World, due to air on December 6th, 2013. Synopsis Mrs. Obnoxious creates a snow-inator 3000 during Winter, which creates a vast amount of snowfall which she plans to use to take over the city. Plot Summary It's Christmas in Independence City, and all the locals are celebrating by hanging decorations, purchasing turkeys and hams, painting their houses before snowfall, sproucing up the surroundings and many other small tasks. The children are busy and his sisters singing carols.]] helping the adults by sweeping the walk ways and houses, setting up the Christmas Trees, making certian dinners, putting out the cookies and milk for Santa Claus and setting up the chimney fire. Notable kids like Kyyle and friends, are singing Christmas carols to the local folk. The only person out all these who isn't sproucing up her house or calibrating the Snowinator]] helping out, is Mrs. Obnoxious, who's deep down in her secret underground lab trying to perfect her newest experiment - The Snowinator 3000. This is a large, powerful device capable of rotating the Earth further and faster, causing the snowfall to increase by over 300%. However, when it comes to trying and calibrate the machine, Mrs. Obnoxious screws it up, which results in a giant mass of snow coming down into the city. With her computer systems blocked from the snow, Mrs. Obnoxious uses a Tablet that picks up satellite connection to contact Jared to see what went wrong with her machine. Jared, who is in a terrible state from his past appearance and is imprisonment, explains that she was missing one eccential part of the Snowinator - a Binary-Connection Drive - capable of operating the entire machine. Before panicing and going on a long trek for the missing part, Mrs. Obnoxious views the situation as possitive thing - the entire town being buried under a heap of snow. She smiles a sickly and demonic smile, and after an evil laugh, gets a comical frost bite. Meanwhile, at the house, Kyyle is suffering from extreme coldness. He thinks that by watching television he'll be able to relax and warm up, but surprise there's no cable at the time! Kyyle attempts to rig the laptop so it can overheat and heat him up, but this backfires - in his face. As a final resort, he tries taking a hot shower, but the water is cold and he ends up coming out as a human ice cube. Granny and Spartica, who are closely spectating, laugh scornfully at Kyyle, who in his offense curses the weather. Granny agrees, stating that the weather during Christmas normally isn't so cold, and normally doesn't give some much snowfall. As Granny states this, the Snowinator sends off another blast, causing planet Earth to spin faster and kick up more snow. As the three siblings look out the window, they witness a lake freezing in less than a second. Followed by this is a large mass of snow that falls onto the house, causing a "flood" of snow in the streets. Kyyle then gets even colder, and starts rummaging through the drawers in his room for woolens and snow-clothes. He emerges out with some many clothes that Spartica mistakes him for Santa Claus. Meanwhile, at Mrs. Obnoxious', the Snowinator is still malfunctioning, while Mrs. Obnoxious is trying to play Residential Raceway. She then gets fed up with the machine's performance, and calls for Marty to keep watch of the machine and to keep in from going critical. Mrs. Obnoxious gets into her ship and flies to her top-secret jail base in Antarctica to collect the map-scematics for the device's known location. She arrives only seconds later in Southern Antarctica at the base. There, she asks the guard to take her to the map-scematic room. Mrs. Obnoxious looks at the huge computer, and searches for the Binary-Connection Drive using its tech signals. She then realizes that the device is located back at Independence City in the Regis' House. She then remembers the incident that happened three months earlier - when Kyyle accidentally threw Spartica out a window and she accidentally grabbed a bunch of stuff while flying through Obnoxious' House. This makes Mrs. Obnoxious angry and she screams. Back at the Regis' House, Granny watches Kyyle make an extremely hot milkshake to help him withstand the wintery weather. He adds jalepanos, peppers, cuman, african-death berries and for flavour, a dragon fruit. Kyyle blends this, which turns into a stinky and flaming milkshake. However, when Kyyle drinks this, it freezes "]]quickly, and he gets frost-bitten ... again! After this, Spartica hears a beeping noise and follows the sound to the living telling Granny about his smoothie]] room, where she finds a mysterious device hidden behind the TV-stand. She shows this to her siblings. Granny, being rational, calls it a simple flash drive. Kyyle interposes and shows her all the circuit entries and the "laser-pointery-thingy" on top. Just then, the drive begins blinking a green light, which confuses the three. In her Obnoxious Cruiser, Mrs. Obnoxious is using a radar to track down the Binary-Connection Drive. She finds that it truely is inside the Regis' home. She swoops down and uses some metal claws from her ship to rip out the house's roof and she finds the three siblings with the Drive. She jumps down and demands the drive. Granny interrupts her, signifying that it's just a thumb-drive. She explains what the drive is, making Kyyle say "coool!". Obnoxious then steals the drive and accidentally explains her diabolical plan infront of the three. Kyyle, Granny and Spartica try to stop her, but she flies away to her lab. Kyyle can't believe that she's evil, and the scene fades black. Back at her lab, Mrs. Obnoxious comes to find Marty buried in snow, as for the lab. She waddles her way stuck under a metal piece of wall, after being hit]] through pounds of snow until she gets to the Snowinator and inserts the connection drive. The machine finally begins to function properly, and right as Obnoxious is about to re-calibrate it and target Earth's land, Kyyle, Granny and Spartica bust in. Kyyle (in his ninja suit) tells Mrs. Obnoxious that after all those years he though she was good, she was evil. Marty rises from the snow and blasts Kyyle with his laser watch, causing his entire ninja outfit to disintergrate. Marty picks up Granny and uses her as a baseball bat to knock Kyyle out of the room. Kyyle lands outside near City River. Cast *Kenerick Wilson *Josephina Williams *Kara Henry *Veronica Gaffer *Geoffe Harter *Alex Bringo Trivia *This episode's HD and/or HQ versions are yet to be released. *It is revealed that Jared is imprisoned at Mrs. Obnxious' Top-Secret Jail Base in Antarctica. **It is also revealed that Jared has been used as Obnoxious' personal "brain" when she needs information like scematics of her inventions, etc. *It is shown that while Kyyle and Yvette are prone to extremely hot weather, they are vulnerable for extremely cold weather. *It is hinted in this episode that the Kittens are actually cloned, becuase when Mrs. Obnoxious is calibrating the Snowinator 3000, a small chamber near her says, "Cat Cloning Chamber", and shows a cat-like figure is a green liquid mass. *Mrs. Obnoxious' face when she inserts the drive looks like Jenny Evil's face when triumphant. Continuity *This is the first Kyyle's World Christmas Special. *This is the second time Spartica wears clothes. *This is the first episode to feature snow. *The Obnoxious Cruiser debuts in this episode, along with OITSJB. Allusions *Various buildings and Christmas attractions in this episode will parody Japan. *Kyyle's winter apparel somewhat looks similar to that of Johnny C's. *The suffix, "-inator" at the end of Mrs. Obnoxious' invention's name is a reference to Phineas and Ferbhttp://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Heinz_Doofenshmirtz#Schemes_and_inventions. Errors *When Kyyle is hanging onto the ship, his skin in one scene is mis-coloured pale green. *When Kyyle lands by City River, he has his Season 1 design. Reference List Category:Episodes Category:Season 2